The Fellowship, The Ring, and The Ninja
by minekotakashi
Summary: Hit by Madara's jutsu, Sakura wokes up in a strange world called 'Middle Earth.' Taken in my a kindly wizard named Gandalf the Grey, he agrees to help he get home in return for her help in the quest to destroy the ring. Sakura tramples through Middle Earth, making friends and enemies. Love begins to bloom, but will a memory of a man back home hold her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sakura groaned her head feeling like someone was hitting her. She attempted to sit up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Eyes snapping open, startled green meet kind blue.

_"Be careful, you are still injured." _Sakura jumped to her feet at the strange language, unable to discover what he said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked harshly, watching the old man tilt his head sideways.

_"Ah, I see." _And with those strange words, he quickly spoke another strange language and waved his stick thing. Unlike the other language he had been speaking, Sakura could feel the power in these words.

"There you go, my dear." Confusion struck her as the once foreign words made perfect sense to her.

"What did you do to me?" She snarled, a kunai appearing in her hand. The man chuckled.

"You are the most hostile women I have ever met. I simply cast a spell that allows you to understand and speak common tongue. My name is Gandalf the Grey. You are?"

"Sakura Haruno." The man's eyebrow shot up at the strange name.

"I take, my dear, you are not from around here?" The question was rhetorical. To say poor Gandalf had been shock when a black hole opened above him and a small girl feel out was an understatement. He was even more shocked when he had gotten a good look at her. _Pink,_ waist length hair coupled with porcelain skin and green eyes created a beauty even the elves would never achieve. If that had not been an indicator that she was from a different world her clothing did. A red vest, tiny black shorts and a white skirt that ended at mid thigh. Had he been anyone else, he would've fainted.

"I… I do not know where I am." Her soft voice came as her hand begun to glow green, healing her injuries.

"You have some explaining to do, little one. And you are a healer, but one I have never seen." The girl nodded, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Instead of me telling you, why don't I show you what happened and where I am from?" Sakura watched as the old man mulled over this, before cautiously nodding his head. Quickly she brought her hands together and sped through the hand seals for the Genjutsu.

**_Screams of pain and death filled the air, making Gandalf shiver. He looked around and his sight was assaulted with hundreds of tiny battles, humans fighting strange white monsters. The humans used hand seals much like Sakura had used to show him this. Roaring fires and strong jets of water flew at the monsters. Just as he realized his companion had disappeared the fighting ceased, and the white monsters disappeared, leaving everyone alone._**

**_ "We won!" The cry went up, the happiness palpable. But just as everyone began to relax, a messenger appeared. _**

**_ "Quickly! We must help! Team seven, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui are fighting Madara, Orochimaru, and Pein! The Kages have fallen, it is our duty to protect them." And with that, the scene changed and he was standing on a mountain to, standing next to Sakura. This Sakura was different though, and was unaware of him._**

**_ "Orochimaru." His attention was dragged to a boy with spiky black hair. "I killed you!"_**

**_ "Ah Sasuke-kun, did you really think I would die that easily?" The man he assumed was Orochimaru laughed, his creepy snake eyes narrowing._**

**_ "Naruto, Sasuke, you two handle the pedophile." Sakura spoke, her eyes hard. The black haired boy and a blonde boy nodded. Before she could say anything else, the others attacked._**

**_ "Shisui!" The pink haired girl cried, and a man with very short black hair spun around and kicked one of the six orange haired men._**

**_ "Sakura. Stay back, we can't lose you." The last man said, his black hair bound back, looking Sakura in the eye before his eyes turned red. He was immediately fighting three orange haired men, like the man named Shisui. The two named Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Orochimaru._**

**_ "How touching." Gandalf and Sakura spun around and came face to face with a man with strange black hair and red eyes that spun restlessly. He resembled the three black haired men greatly. "I find it amusing, the fact that Itachi cares for you." He continued, circling her like a predator. "Unfortunately, he will die today, so you will not enter our family."_**

**_ "Bastard." Sakura hissed, before punching the ground, causing it to erupt in layers of rock and dirt. "You will be the one to die today!" Then the two were attacking each other, fireballs flying and superhuman strength breaking things. Overall, it was a battle of epic proportions. Just as it seemed to be finishing, Sakura having the upper hand, a yell of warning distracted Sakura._**

**_ "Sakura! Behind you!" She spun around and blocked one of the orange haired men, sending him sprawling. As she turned back around the man grabbed her and a sword went through her chest. A cry of pain escaped her lips and everyone's attention focused on her. The man with long black hair, Itachi, looked livid._**

**_ "Madara." His icy voice sent shivers down Gandalf's back. "You have brought dishonor upon our clan name. You have attacked the great Shinobi villages, hunted our Jinchuriki, killed countless members of the allied shinobi forces, and know have seriously injured the Hokage's apprentice, and heir. Your crimes mean death."_**

**_ And with that, he attacked, their movements fluid and graceful, yet deadly. Within minutes, Madara was heavily bleeding, but his wounds were disappearing rapidly. Sakura managed to sit up and speak._**

**_ "Itachi! Obito, we need to find Obito…" The last of her sentence was drowned out as Madara turned his furious gaze on her, red eyes spinning wildly._**

**_ "Bitch!" He snarled savagely. And with that, a strange black hole erupted around her and engulfed her; the screams from everyone watching told Gandalf just how important she was. Then, the strange vision begun to lose focus, and the last thing he saw was Itachi, and he saw horror, worry, and something else in his eyes before all went black._**

Gandalf was back to the present. The birds were still singing, the light was still shining, and Sakura was looking at the ground, a sad expression on her face.

"You are from that world?" Gandalf questioned, feeling sorry for her. Sakura nodding worried that if she opened her mouth she would begin to cry. "I have never heard of a world like that, and I have something urgent I must attend to, but if you wish, you may come with me and after it is done we can begin looking for a way to get you home." Gandalf was suddenly being hugged, a shaking girl crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, happy he was willing to help. Unsure what to say, Gandalf simply nodded and let the girl calm down. "If you don't mind, could I go wash off real quickly? I doubt the people you are meeting will take kindly to me tracking blood through their home." Gandalf laughed and nodded.

Sakura quickly ran towards the sound of rushing water and pulled out her sealing scroll, summoning soap, shampoo and conditioner. Jumping into the cool stream she scrubbed the blood away until her skin was a pristine white once again. Then she focused on her hair, soaping it up and rinsing it back to a fine river of pink silk that cascaded down her back. Stepping out of the water, she dried off and pulled out a new set of clothing.

This outfit was different than the one she had had on before. It was a pair of long black ninja pants that tucked into her boots, bandages on her right leg, and a black mesh shirt, the Uchiha symbol displayed proudly on the back. She braided her pink hair and threw it over her shoulder. Satisfied with her look, she pulled out her Anbu clock and put everything away before travelling back to Gandalf.

Gandalf was shocked when she appeared again, in a new change of clothes, because she carried no bag. Deciding it was better not to ask, he motioned her to put her clock on and cover her hair, because, as he explained, pink was not a normal hair color. He then proceeded to lead the way to Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, Mineko here. I just wanted to say that this story is non-massacre, and I have made Sakura more powerful, but not to much. I mostly had age be the reason for her power. I hope no one was to out of character. Also this chapter is rather boring, but I think it is necessary. Thanks for reading this!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto. I seriously doubt I would be writing this if I did.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura was shocked. The last two days they had spent travelling Gandalf had told her of the culture in 'Middle Earth'. Women were delicate creatures who wore long dresses that covered everything and they never, ever fought. They were simply around to have children and cook meals. The people were extremely behind in the matter of technology and still lived in stone castles and grass huts, and had no idea what a ninja was.

The thing that really took the cake though, was the existence of Elves, Dwarfs, and goblins. Sakura knew what these were, but only because she had been raised in a civilian family.

"This place we are going, who exactly are we meeting?" Sakura questioned as she helped Gandalf up a rather steep hill.

"The elves, dwarfs, hobbits, and men. Or at least a few of each race." Gandalf responded, huffing a little. He found it discouraging this small girl had so much energy, but accepted it, because he knew she had killed people as a living. That had been shocking for Gandalf, who strongly believe in peace and hated unnecessary bloodshed.

"Oh. So are we there yet?" She was beginning to get impatient. Gandalf chuckled.

"Yes, we are here." And at that, the exited the small cave and Sakura's jaw promptly feel open.

"Keep your mouth closed, Sakura Haruno, or else something might fly in there. " Gandalf scolded, secretly amused. "And for the love of God, keep your hood up and do not speak until I tell you too." She nodded and pulled her hood down over her face. They continued down the path, Sakura silently marveling at the beauty.

"Gandalf." Sakura felt her breath leave her as she stared at the elves. They were gorgeous, and Sakura normally wasn't affected by gorgeous men. Beside her, Gandalf chuckled lightly before embracing the elf who had spoke.

"Elrond, my old friend. How are you?" Gandalf asked, smiling.

"I have been better. You are late, and the halfing was gravely injured. But, that matters not right now. Tell me, who is your new friend? What news of Saurman?"

"Saurman has gone to the dark side. He is delusional with power and greed. He believes the ring will share power with him. As for my friend, I believe that is a matter we should discuss privately." Elrond nodded, looking troubled. He then led them away to a library.

"Sakura, you may take your hood down." Elrond's face went slack when she revealed her identity.

"A women. Gandalf…" Gandalf cut Elrond off with a wave of his stick, uh I mean staff.

"She is no ordinary women. Lord Elrond, meet Sakura Haruno. She is a high ranking official from her home as well as a healer and contract killer."

"You kill people for money?" the elf asked sharply.

"Among other things. I have come from a different world and desperately need to go back. Gandalf promised to help me, so I will help you. Please do not doubt my skills." The pink haired girl pleaded, worry and hurt showing in her eyes. Elrond felt his resolve caving under the green puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. She can help. Keep your hood up though, until everything is decided. Gandalf, Frodo wishes to see you." And with that the elf swept out of the room, the other two tailing behind.

* * *

"I will die before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" At this point Sakura was ready to beat the crap out of everyone present, dwarfs, elves, and men. That last line had caused uproar and just as she begun to stand up, Frodo stood up and begun shouting.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" At this, everyone froze and Frodo elaborated. As everyone relented, Sakura stood up and walked over to Frodo before dropping down on one knee and bowing her head, signifying her allegiance. Right after that, everyone else did the same, the two men, elf, and dwarf eyeing the clocked figure suspiciously.

"Ten companions. You shall be known as the fellowship of the ring." Elrond announced after three more Halflings joined us. "You shall leave tomorrow, but for now, introduce yourselves." And with that, everyone but the fellowship left the room.

"Well," Gandalf said, looking around, "I am Gandalf the Grey, wizard."

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

"Sam of the Shire."

"Merry of the Shire."

"Pippin of the Shire."

"Boromir of Gondor."

"Gimili, son of Gloin."

"Legolas, of the woodland realms."

"Aragorn."

Everyone turned and looked at Sakura, suspicion etched into their faces. Sighing, she looked at Gandalf who nodded. Pulling her clock off, she ignored the gasps.

"Sakura Haruno, legendary Sannin." Everyone froze at her strange name and even stranger position.

"You are a woman, you should not…" Boromir and Aragorn's sentence was cut off. The kunai next to Aragorn's hand quivered slightly, shocking everyone. What was even more shocking was the small girl, who had moved so fast that no one had seen her, standing behind Boromir, her katana held up against his neck.

"Do NOT doubt me. I am elite, where I come from. I can kill you without even touching you." She warned them, everyone but Gandalf looking horrified. Gandalf chuckled.

"Sakura dear, I believe you have shown them. Ahem, Sakura here is actually from a different world. She was fighting a man, Mada, was it?" Gandalf asked Sakura.

"Madara. Uchiha Madara." She muttered, hatred coloring her voice.

"Right, Madara. He sent her to this world, where I found her. I have agreed to help her get home; in return she will use her skills to help us. I believe, Sakura, that you should answer their questions know." Sakura nodded, and the first one to ask a question was Pippin, no surprise there.

"Does everyone where you are from have pink hair?" He asked excitedly, and a quick look around told her everyone else wanted to know too.

"No. In fact, I've only ever heard of one other person with pink hair, and my friend killed her." She muttered.

"Did they kill her because she had pink hair?" Pippin asked, shocked.

"No, they didn't. They killed her because she was attempting to help a criminal and would not step down. Any other questions?"

"What is a sannin?" Frodo asked, interested.

"A sannin is a person who is considered a master of something. My team was trained by the original Legendary Sannin, and we surpassed them, which earned us the name the new legendary sannin."

"What exactly do your people do?" Boromir asked, looking as if the conversation was fascinating.

"Many things. We have different levels of skill that dictate what sort of mission we do. Academy level is for the children in school, basically those from five to twelve. Normally. Genin is right after Academy, and that is how I was placed in my team. My team was me, a book smart girl, a child prodigy, and the dead last. We did missions like trimming laws, finding lost pets and such. Those are D rank missions. Then there is Chunin, which you can achieve by taking the Chunin exam.

"My team's first Chunin exam was interrupted and ended with our prodigy leaving the village to become stronger. While that was an admirable goal, he went about it the wrong way and was labeled an enemy of my village. I later retook the Chunin exam with a different team. Chunins do C rank and B rank missions, usually retrieval missions or low level escort missions.

"Then there is Jonin, the teachers of teams. My teacher, or Sensei, was actually a higher level, but an experience was too scarring. Jonin either take on a genin team or they do B rank and A rank missions. Those tend to be higher level escort missions, protection missions, or even retrieval missions.

"Finally there is ANBU. ANBU is the level I am at. ANBU teams are made up of the best of the best, and usually protect the village or do s-rank missions, which are normally assassinations." She feel silent and watched everyone's reactions.

"You kill people?" Aragorn asked, looking shocked.

"Yes. I have killed people."

"When was your first kill?" Pippin and Merry asked excitedly.

"I was fifteen. He was an S-rank missing nin. Meaning he committed a high crime and ran away from his village. He was part of a criminal organization, and had a morbid tendency to take the corpses of the powerful enemies he fought and turn them into puppets, which he used in battle. I've never been that terrified in my life." She admitted softly.

"Your teammate who left, what became of him?" Gimili asked, feeling a twinge of pity for the girl.

"He finally came back, when we were sixteen. He had been taken in by the Sannin Orochimaru, who had been exiled from the village for using humans to attempt experiments. Sasuke, my teammate, killed him after he learned everything he could. The Hokage, our leader, accepted him back because his family is extremely powerful and we did not want them on our bad side. My other teammate, Naruto, had recently returned also, but he was training with Lord Jaraiya, who was also a Sannin, but he was never exiled from the village."

"Oh. Who did you train with?" Gimili was genuinely interested, because her world was so different.

"I trained under my village leader, The Hokage, who was, at the time, the second most powerful ninja in the village."

"Your village leader trained you?" Sam spoke up, shocked.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade saw promise in me and trained me to become a medic, and even though no one thought I could do it, I surpassed her. And before you asked, yes Lady Tsunade is the Hokage."

"Who is the most powerful ninja in your village?" Legolas asked, and Sakura felt like blushing, because as Inner was thinking, he was a hottie.

"It is rather hard to tell. My teammate, Naruto is going to be the Sixth Hokage, but he is second most powerful. The most powerful is Uchiha Itachi, my captain. "

"Why were you fighting Uchiha Madara when this Uchiha Itachi is your captain?" Gandalf asked, looking genuinely confused. Sakura sighed.

"That is the last question. I was fighting him because, as you saw Gandalf, my world was at war. Uchiha Madara was actually one of the people who founded my village and should have been dead, but he wasn't. He was against how the village was functioning and begun collecting a thing called tailed beasts.

"Tailed beasts are animals of immense power that are sealed inside people. My teammate Naruto, has the nine tails sealed inside him, which is the most powerful. We rose to the challenge and fought back, to sum up a lot of complicated details."

"I would assume that Madara is dead." Gandalf commented, and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, most likely Itachi killed him after the jutsu hit me and I disappeared." And with that, everyone got up and went to go eat.

* * *

**Well, there's that. I would love feedback, because it is nice to know what people think. Also who do you think Sakura is in love with from home (I think I made it a little obvious last chapter)? Until next time!**

**-Mineko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! I am really hashing out these updates! So i just wanted to thank vampiremisress96 for her review! It really did inspire me. I am not sure when i will update again, seeing how school normally rules my life but i will try! **

**Disclaimer**

**You cannot possibly be that stupid.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Sakura watched as Aragorn said goodbye the elf women. She was pretty, Sakura mused, in a strange way. Suddenly the two begun leaning in for a kiss and Sakura high-tailed it out of there. _I feel like a creeper now!_ Inner Sakura wailed and Sakura knew she was right. Lost in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice the other person walking towards her until he called her name.

"Sakura." Whirling around, she found herself face to face, or more like face to chest, with Legolas.

"Legolas! Uhh, w-what do you want?" Kami, she hadn't acted like this for ages, not since she had gotten used to seeing Sasuke's hot brother.

"Everyone is ready to go. I noticed you seemed distracted so I thought I would come warn you." Legolas smirked. He had found this strange girl exceedingly interesting for no good reason, which annoyed him to no end.

"Oh! Thanks! Shall we?" Sakura asked, ignoring her Inner's comments on how hot the man was, because it was honestly like making the astute observation that an Uchiha was hot. All of them were! Just like all the elves.

"Of course." The pair walked through the halls, quickly making their way to the court yard. Upon arrival, Merry and Pippin attached themselves like leeches to Sakura. They found her fascinating and the way she had treated them at dinner was with motherly regard.

"Sakura! C'mon you should walk with us!" And with that, the young hobbit's dragged her away, leaving an amused Legolas in their wake. As the days went on Sakura answered countless questions mostly from the curious Hobbits but some were from the men.

"Sakura." It took some serious will power not to melt at the sound of his voice. Yes they had only been travelling for a week and a half but some people just have gorgeous voices.

"Hmm?" Legolas smiled at her response. She was such a cute little creature, but he would never admit that out loud for two reasons. One, because that is extremely out of character, and two, she would probably be insulted.

"Gandalf spoke of your strange talents." He said it like a comment but she knew it was a question. The way he spoke could be so similar to her

Taicho that it made her heart ache.

"Your point?" Sakura snarkily responded. She had missed this type of interaction and was greedily taking in every last bit of it.

"Fine keep your secrets." He huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"I will thank you." She stuck her tongue out childishly. Laughing, she turned her attention back to Merry and Pippin who were laughing with Boromir. Satisfied they wouldn't get into trouble, she stood up and walked over to Frodo.

"Frodo, my boy, what's wrong?" Sitting down by him, Sakura peered into his eyes, worried. The Hobbit sighed before giving her a wistful smile.

"Nothing Sakura, I just miss my home. I'm sure you understand." Sakura nodded, still slightly worried. "I miss my warm hearth and gardens. I miss my dear Uncle Bilbo and stories he told. I miss my shire."

"Well, I could possibly do something about the warmth, but not about the gardens or the Shire. But what I can do for sure is tell you a story. It might not be as good as one of your Uncle Bilbo's though."

"Oh please Sakura, that would be wonderful!" Frodo cried, looking excited.

"Alrighty than! So this story takes place shortly before my teammate Sasuke left. By then I had begun training with the Hokage. Tsunade-sama decided that I was good enough to heal people as missions so she sent me out on one to heal an elderly man. Before I left though, Naruto, my other teammate, sneezed on me. I was pissed, but couldn't yell at him due to my short time limit. So I left for my mission and came back the next day, with a cold. While reporting to Tsunade-sama, I passed out from light exhaustion and the cold.

"From this time on, I was out of the picture but I have heard the story so many times that I feel like I was there. Anyways Tsuande-sama and Shiznue, her assistant, panicked and had me hospitalized. Somehow they discovered Naruto sneezing on me and drew a rather ridiculous conclusion. Apparently at one point in time there was a village that came down with something we call the chakra virus. Chakra, as I told you, is the source of our power. This virus turns chakra into flu and can kill someone easily. Naruto had just came back from said village as a mission and they thought he could've become a carrier.

"Naruto, on the other hand, had no idea what was happening. He was eating Ramen, a food from my home, at incredible speeds, as usual. After his seventeenth bowl he began to feel sick and told the man who runs the ramen stand. Old man Ichiraku suggested Naruto go to the hospital and get a shot that would help him digest the food quickly. Naruto has a fear of needles and told him he would not.

"While he was walking home, Shiznue and the Medic-corps were attempting to find him. They were in biohazard suits to protect themselves. The begun to 'attack' him, when they really were trying to sedate him for easy transportation to the hospital. Naruto, being the dense boy he is, assumed they were trying to give him the shot the ramen man had told him about. Somehow he managed to evade them all night before finally falling asleep somewhere.

"When he woke up the village was deserted. Tsunade had order evacuation to the safe houses to assure no one else would catch the virus. He was chased around until he finally got fed up and forced information out of one of the medic's who told him Tsunade had ordered his sedation for unknown reasons. He then proceeded to confront Tsunade and they yelled at each other until she finally activated the Mechanical Eight Trigrams Formation.

"The Mechanical Eight Trigrams Formation is basically a bunch of walls our first Hokage installed to protect the village. In response, Naruto created thousands of shadow clones and ran around. His clones confronted three of our friends, Chouji, a person who can use jutsu to expand himself, Kiba, a person who has a dog that he does double attacks with, and Tenten, a weapons mistress. The real him ran into the hospital and hid in our other teammate's room. Sasuke was recovering from another mission and wanted to know what all the noise was. When Naruto explained, Sasuke kicked him out.

"Outside, Naruto meet Shino, a bug user. In a random moment of genius he managed to get away until he ran into Tsunade and Shiznue who he couldn't take on. They proceeded to sedate him and quarantine him.

"On the other side of the hospital, I woke up due to the shaking caused by the Mechanical Eight Trigrams Formation. When I opened my eyes I saw Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, Sasuke's brother and cousin. To say I was confused was an understatement. I was good friends with Shisui but Itachi had never even given me a second chance, or so I thought. It was the opposite, really. He thought I was interesting and had potential. But that doesn't matter now.

"They told me what had happened and I couldn't help but laugh. I told them all I had was an allergic reaction and chakra exhaustion. I don't think I have ever seen Itachi that close to smiling. The told the Hokage who had Shiznue double check, confirming what I had said. Naruto then demanded a formal apology for Tsunade's mistake, but she covered it up by claiming it all was an emergency drill. To this day they still fight about it." During her narrative Sakura had gained the entire fellowship as an audience and they were a good one too. Laughing when they were supposed to and what not.

"Thank you Sakura! The fixed my mood!" Frodo laughed, smiling.

"Of course Frodo, it was nice to tell that story. It makes me see them all again in my mind." Sakura smiled sadly, thinking of her friends.

"This Itachi person seems to be a big part of your life." Aragorn commented. Sakura gulped.

"He is a dear friend who never called me weak. He never doubted me. He is the sole reason I am at my current level of power." Sakura spoke, her voice steady.

"This man has a good judge of character." Legolas smiled at Sakura, who gave a weak smile back. "But now I believe it is time we all retire."

* * *

Sakura caught Pippin as he slipped on the icy snow. This was really more troublesome then it should be. _No, clearly you have been spending a troublesome amount of time with Shikamaru_ Inner grumbled. Grinning, she swung the hobbit around and carried him on her back. Everyone's eyes widen as the saw the slip of a girl walking on top of the snow with a hobbit on her back.

"You know blossom, you are the only none elf I have meet who can do that." A light shiver ran down her back as she heard his voice caress her nickname. Ever sense she had told him what her name met, he had called her blossom. It was strange to hear it from him, but she liked it.

"Well, have you ever actually considered me normal?" Sakura retorted as she pulled Pippin closer to her while sending Chakra into him to keep him warm. Legolas smirked at her.

"Never my Edlothia." Sakura sent him a sharp look at the strange name. His smirk grew even wider before he spun around and tilted his head.

"Gandalf! There is a fell voice on the air!" He shouted as the mountain began to shake and rocks fell.

"It is Saruman!" He shouted before shouting back with equal vigor in a different language. _Waving his stick thing is not going to help!_ Inner shouted as Sakura grabbed the other Hobbit's and took off while shielding them. After everyone was safe they discussed everything.

"The spies of Saruman warned him. We must go another way." Gandalf said and everyone started shouting directions. Sakura sighed and stretched. She was tired. She had not eaten enough for her chakra use. Just as she stumbled backwards, warm, strong arms wrapped around her and a steamy breath appeared by her ear along with a comforting voice.

"Sleep, Edlothia, I will carry you." Sakura begun to protest, but a brush of his lips against her ear silence her. "Sleep." And with that, she lost all motivation and closed her eyes, snuggling into his arms. A blonde elf prince watched her, a slight smile curving his lips.

"Sakura?" Everyone asked, but the girl did not answer. Legolas gave them a reassuring look before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.

"We shall go through the mines."

"So be it."

* * *

**Well there you go! Reviews make me smile and motivate me! So, do any of you think you know who Sakura was in a relationship with back in the Narutoverse? ;) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Mineko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, how's it going? So, i'm not sure i like how this chapter turned out, it feels to choppy to me. I plan on going through once i finish it and rewriting alot of it. I finished this chapter this morning before i left for school at six, and i did a little bit of editing but it is still slightly rough. One of these days i'll get someone else to edit for me. Anyways, i am probably boring you, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer**

**Go home, you are obviously drunk if you think i own Lord of the Rings or Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Four

**The darkness was suffocating Sakura mused as she wandered aimlessly. She knew she was dreaming, but that didn't make it any easier. **

** "Sakura." Sakura spun around, heart thumping wildly. She knew that voice. That voice was the one she had longed to hear for so long.**

** "Itachi?" Her voice was full of hope****_. How could he be here? Where they close to finding her? _****Thinking of Itachi brought an image of a certain blonde elf to her mind. Feeling guilty, she stopped and hung her head. ****_Why do you feel guilty? We are nothing to him anymore. Move on outer._**

** "Sakura. Where are you? What did Madara do to you?" Familiar hands wrapped around her, comforting her.**

** "His j-jutsu. I-it sent me t-to another world. It's c-called Middle E-earth." She stuttered brokenly. Itachi's grip tightened, pulling her even closer.**

** "We will find you Sakura. This world you are in, what is it like?" The determination in his voice calmed her down and surrounded her warmly.**

** "It is strange. For one, women are delicate and don't fight. I had to scare them into accepting me! And another thing is they are very technologically behind. And the creatures that live here, there are elves, dwarfs, and goblins!" Sakura knew she was rambling and going into too much detail but she could care less.**

** "Hn." She smiled, finally mustering enough courage to look him in the eyes. As jade meet onyx she felt her real body begin to wake.**

** "I am waking up, I have to go." She whispered, fear taking hold on her. The hand on her head caressed her hair lightly before she began to fade.**

** "Sakura! We will see you soon. I promise! Kakashi has a plan, and should make contact soon. Be careful." Itachi's voice held more emotion then she had ever heard before, but it was not the time to ponder that.**

** "I will! Itachi I…" The blackness surrounded her, crushing her as someone shook her. ****_Sakura. Sakura! _**

"I still love you! Don't go!" She flew up muttering that, eyes snapping open and clashing with the nine sets that stared back.

"Sakura my dear, what happened?" Gandalf finally asked, worry lacing his tone. She shook slightly.

"I had a dream of someone from my world. We spoke and they are searching for me." She told them in a small voice that told them how affected she was.

"Edlothia, do you wish to speak of it?" Hearing the worry in his voice hurt.

"No. It does not matter. I told him where I was and that is that." She pulled herself together quickly, setting her façade in place. It was times like these that Legolas was reminded of how utterly strong she was, and not just physically.

He would not admit it but he felt slightly jealous of whoever she had spoken to. She had clearly told him she loved him, which made him feel a strange twinge. _It is not my business to know who she loves. I should not even care._ Legolas thought to himself as he watched Sakura.

"Who did you speak to?" Merry asked. _Guess I don't even have to ask that question_. Sakura could feel their gazes, most especially his, as she struggled to explain.

"A good friend and important figure?" She cautiously stated. Legolas felt his eyes narrow before Gandalf intervened.

"It does not matter. What does matter is getting this damn door open." And he proceeded to explain to Sakura how cool dwarf doors are. _It doesn't matter how cool it is if they can't find it!_ Inner shouted much to Sakura's amusement. Catching Legolas's eye, he raised a brow at her grin. She walked over to him and sat down.

"My, my. You know Edlothia, it is considered a sign of going crazy when you start to become amused by your own thoughts." In response to this, she stuck her tongue out, much to his amusement. Seeing him smile hurt, so she turned her attention back to Gandalf.

"I once knew every spell in common tongue, elfish and goblin." He mutters as he threw his staff down.

'Sakura!" Turning around she saw Sam walking over to her, a tear in his eye. Upon further inspection, she noticed Bill the pony in the midst of running away. Putting two and two together she realized what had happen and decided to attempt to comfort him.

"What can I do for you Sam?" She motioned for him to join her and Legolas on the rock. He complied and looked up at both of them.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Miss Sakura." He twiddled his thumbs together, clearly nervous. The gesture was so Hinata, Sakura had to pull out all the stops to keep herself from crying.

"By all means, ask away." She smiled encouragingly, but quickly wished she hadn't as he voiced his question.

"I noticed on the back of all your shirts there's that funny symbol." Sakura gulped as he begun to speak. Yes, most of her shirts had the Uchiha fan on the back, but that was because she had slowly gained a large amount of them from Sasuke, Shisui, and Itachi. "So what does it mean?"

Legolas watched her as she quickly looked like a startled animal. He had often wondered the same thing, but had not asked upon suspicion of intruding on a very private matter. It appeared he was right.

"It is a family crest." She replied quietly, wishing her life back home hadn't been so complicated.

"Is it your family crest?" Gimili asked as he saunter over, axe in hand.

"Umm… In a way, yes." She felt Legolas's gaze narrow, clearly having reached a conclusion. Before he could voice that conclusion though, Gandalf shouted happily, clearly having succeeded in opening the door. As she stood up a tiny prickle in her ninja senses warned her before it happened.

"Get down!" She yelled as the giant octopus like monster exploded from the lake, tentacles waving. Pushing past the others, she tried to get to Frodo before it did but failed. Cursing as Frodo was swung out over the lake she pulled out her katana.

"Legolas! Distract it with your arrows!" She shouted, hoping he would understand her plan. Obviously he did as he began shooting it at random spots. Running out, she dashed across the water, her katana in hand. Jumping over a swinging tentacle, she drove her blade into its body, causing it to scream and let go of Frodo. Creating a bushin, she caught Frodo and ran, motioning for the others to get further back into the collapsing cave. They had just cleared the door when it completely caved in, sealing them from the monster.

"It's dead." She muttered to Legolas as her bushin's memories came back. She watched as her fist drove through the thing, instantly hitting its brain.

"Good. But we cannot get out that way." Legolas replied while checking her over for injures. Satisfied she had none, he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet right as Gimili shouted. Running over, he found one of the corpses had a crudely made arrow stuck in it. Pulling it out, he grimaced as he recognized the handiwork.

"Orcs." He spat, causing everyone to panic.

"We cannot go back out. The way is blocked. We must be stealthy and silent, and pray that only the orcs learn of us, nothing else." Gandalf ordered as he lit his staff and taking lead.

* * *

"I hate this place." Sakura muttered to Aragorn as she pulled her clock tighter, attempting to block out the cool air.

"Scared of the dark, are we?" Aragorn teased, smiling as she twitched. She was a complicated thing, that was for sure. He had also noticed a certain elf's interest in the girl. Aragorn was no stranger to elvish ways and knew that elves only ever fell in love once, and certainly did not remarry. Deciding that it was his duty as a friend to Legolas, he asked her.

"Your world is very different, that I understand, but one thing bothers me." Sakura's eyebrow shot up at his words. Only one thing?

"Go on." She told him, interested in what he found so weird.

"Ninja's customs dealing with marriage and love." Sakura's face turned pink at this question, something even Merry and Pippin noticed.

"Umm… Well…" She stuttered, unsure how to proceed. She turned to Legolas for help but he looked as interested as the rest, maybe even more.

"A ninja's life is not guaranteed." She begun, looking uncertain, "So we tend to be, umm, looser in our traditions."

"You still marry, right?" Legolas asked, voicing everyone's confusion. _Oh kami. He thinks our people rarely get in relationships. Which is the total opposite. Outer, think of something that doesn't scandalize their poor virgin minds! _Her inner's commentary was not helping at all; in fact it made her even more nervous.

"Oh we marry alright. We just… don't always marry who we court." She informed blandly, noticing everyone save the hobbits eyes widening in shock and understanding.

"You become intimate with people you don't marry?" Boromir asked, incredulous. _Oh dear. What will they do if they find out about seduction missions!?_

"Well in our world, men have one very obvious weakness. Woman. As a kunochi, or female ninja, we are trained to exploit that to the fullest potential. We are trained to use our bodies to get information or assassinate people." She hung her head in shame as disgust flickered in everyone's eyes. Suddenly Legolas cleared his throat.

"I would never hold that against you Edlothia, it is a custom in your land." And with that everyone fell silent, only speaking when Gandalf told everyone to retire. Soon even breaths filled the air, telling Sakura the others were asleep. She lay on the hard ground thinking about home. Before she could think too much though, the person closest to her shifted and sat up, gazing at her. She heard a soft sigh before the rustle of a blanket and almost silent footsteps approached.

"Sakura. I know you are awake." She turned to see Legolas standing over her, a strange look in his eyes. He sat down next to her, propping up against the boulder behind her.

"Why are you up?" She asked quietly, a familiar feeling rushing through her veins. She had felt it before, but never had Legolas created it for her.

"I could not sleep. Are you alright?" Suddenly his hand was stroking her pink locks, and she felt like melting. _Where the hell is this coming from?_

"I'm fine." She stood up, intending to get away from him, but the reverse happened. She tripped on a rock, leading to her ungraceful fall into Legolas's lap. Freezing, she squeaked when his lips brushed her neck. "L-legolas?" Sakura could not believe what was happening. Turning around, her eyes met his and she felt her mind go blank. As they gazed into each other's eyes, something sparked, causing Legolas to lean in and Sakura to close her eyes.

Lips brushed together lightly before settling. Legolas moved his lips, coaxing her. Feeling her caution fly out the window, she opened her mouth under his demanding nudge, moaning a little as he began to explore. She hadn't kissed anyone for months, not since the Uchiha clan had intervened in her life, breaking off her engagement with the clan heir. Legolas was different then Itachi, more hesitant, which she found adorable. She smiled at him as they finally parted, need for air becoming too much. He kissed her on the cheek softly, sweetly.

"Edlothia, sleep." He muttered and she nodded before snuggling up in his arms, the warmth of his body comforting her. _Maybe we can stay here_. Inner's last sleepy thought made Sakura incredibly happy, and she wished that it could come true.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'd love to know! So in the next chapter they should be leaving the mines and end up with the elves. And then there is only one or two more chapters in this one. But, i will start the sequal soon. I'm not sure if i will have the ninja's contact Sakura in this one or in the beginning of the next. I have already planned out the ending, but little suggestions are always welcomed and will possibly be included in the story. **

**Until next time you awesome peole.**

**-Mineko**

**P.S. Reviews=Motivation. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the delay in updates, I was caught up in school work and was rather shocked to discover it was Saturday when last I knew it was Wednesday. Anyways, I attempted to make this chapter longer upon xXHitsuSakuXx's request. I feel this chapter doesn't flow wonderfully, but after an hour of attempted editing, I simply went 'screw it' and here I am. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer**

**Check the URL. You are on . Obviously this is a fanfiction. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Waking up next to Sakura was pure bliss, Legolas decided as he felt her shift in his arms. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and met his, smiling lazily for a second before she fully woke up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She whispered, pulling herself out his grip quickly, a blush staining her cheeks. He smiled his dazzling smile at her, attempting to convey all his emotions to her.

"It is fine Edlothia, I found our sleeping arrangements most agreeable." She flushed an even deeper red. He smirked at her, watching as she stood up and smoothed her sleep rumpled clothes. Following her example, he stood and returned to his original sleeping spot, gathering up his cloak and pack before waking the others. Sending Sakura a look, they silently agreed to not speak of what happened with the others.

* * *

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf uttered, looking worried. Sakura sighed, wondering if she could manage to sneak off to be alone. Before she could attempt it, Pippin suddenly appeared by her.

"Hello Sakura!"

"Hello Pippin. What do you want?" She spoke pleasantly, cursing inside.

"Well I wanted to ask just how old you are?" His innocent tone set Sakura on edge.

"I'm twenty." She said, watching then carefully.

"Ha! We're all older than you! But don't let that get you down, Legolas and Gandalf are much older than all of us!" Merry laughed. Sakura spun around to look at Legolas, confusion written on her face.

"Hold on mister, just how old are you?" The panic was evident in her voice, but only Legolas knew why. He smirked at her, nearly laughing at the look of horror slowly beginning to show on her face.

"Oh, only 2,150 years old." Sakura about died right there.

"ONLY!? THE HELL MAN!?" She shouted, drawing everyone into the conversation, amused looks on their faces.

"Is that unusual Sakura?" Aragorn asked, a knowing look taking over his face.

"To put it lightly." She muttered. Legolas opened his mouth to reply when Gandalf suddenly jumped to his feet, a large smile plaster on his face.

"It is that way!" Pippin and Merry cheered.

"You remembered!" Pippin cried happily.

"No, but the air smells fresher that way. When in doubt, follow your nose." _What is he, an Inuzuka? _Inner grumbled, making Sakura laugh out loud.

"What is so amusing Edlothia?" Legolas appeared behind her, no one but Aragorn and Gandalf noticing how his hand lingered by hers.

"Gandalf sounds like one of my friends from home." She smiled sadly before looking at Gandalf, silently pleading him to go on. He smiled at her before turning around and marching off, everyone trailing behind him.

* * *

"Mister Elf, Sakura, be prepared for the most impressive sight in all of Middle Earth!" Gimili spoke to them proudly, a grin lighting up his features. "Behold my friends, the Mines of Moria!" Sakura's mouth dropped open, along with all but Gandalf and Legolas. The former having been here before and the latter having strong control over his emotions.

"Sweet Kami." Sakura breather out, "I've never seen anything like this!" The rows and rows and rows of pillars disappeared into the gloom, each taller than tallest skyscrapers in Ame.

"The home Durin, the king of the dwarves." Gimili explained, immensely pleased he had actually shaken the stealth warrior.

"We must go quickly." Gandalf said with an uneasy look on his face. "The mines have something I wish not to face." Sakura felt a shiver run down her spin as they walked through the deserted city. Suddenly Gimili gasped and took off at a run, everyone else following. When they reached his destination they were stopped by large wooden doors that seemed too heavy to move.

"I cannot get them open!" Gimili scowled along with all the others, their masculine egos bruised. _Well let's bruise then even more._ Inner cackled evilly as Sakura pulled on her leather gloves before waltzing over to the door, and making eye contact with all of the men before reaching out and tapping the door lightly with her pinky.

The huge doors swung open soundlessly, a large amount of dust flying everywhere. Leaving the fellowship gaping in shock, she walked into the room and promptly froze. A tomb. That is what they were in. If Gimili's howl of grief was anything to go off of, it was that of the dwarf he had spoken of often, Balin.

"Orcs." Legolas told her grimily, watching as Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and hat as he picked up the old book and began reading it out loud. Hearing a sigh, he turned and saw Sakura gazing at everyone with an emotion similar to guilt. "What is it my Edlothia?"

"Something about you people is changing me. I have seen this before and it never affected me. It was simply a part of the job. Now after being with you guys for about five weeks, I am changing faster than I ever did in five years." She confessed quietly.

"Edlothia, you should know that this is not a crime, because you belong with us now…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by a puff of smoke, clearly to reveal a very familiar brown pug.

"Pakkun!" Sakura yelled, hugging the summon to her chest, laughing.

"Sakura-chan!" The fellowship stared. A talking dog. That was unheard of.

"Itachi told me Kakashi-sensei had a plan! I should've known he would send you!" Legolas felt something inside him tighten when he realized the man she had spoken to in her dream was this Itachi man.

"Where are you? What have you been doing? Itachi and Hokage-sama are going out of their minds!" He informed her, and she knew that she should feel better about her chances of getting home, but she was unsure of her relationship with Legolas and was not sure how she felt about itachi anymore.

"Madara sent me here. But the rest doesn't matter; I want to know what happened with the war!" Her eyes were full of worry.

"He is dead. Shisui and Sasuke took him on while Itachi and Naruto hunted Obito. I still can't believe how bad that kid went." The pug muttered, and Sakura felt herself nod in agreement.

"So was this the plan? Check I was still alive?" Sakura felt her heart sink when she realized she was not sure if she wanted to go home.

"I have this amulet! It has everyone's chakra infused in it, so when you add yours you will return home! Quickly you must…" The rest of the dog's words were drowned out by a large crash. Spinning around, Sakura saw Pippin by the well, looking horrified.

"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself down and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf yelled as drums begun to beat. Sakura cursed before running to the doors, and flinging them shut. She then proceeded to use rubble to barricade them in. Right as she finished there was a loud howl.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir stated in disbelief. Pakkun suddenly barked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sakura you have to leave now!" The dog growled, eyeing everyone with distrust.

"No." Her eyes glowed with defiance, her tone was set.

"Excuse me!? Everyone is waiting back home! You can finally settle matters with the stupid council…" Sakura growled angrily.

"NO! I am friends with these people! I will help them save their home! I will not go home until Middle Earth is safe!"

"You speak nonsense." Pakkun looked upset. Sakura shook her head before summoning her katana and readying herself for battle.

"Go back Pakkun. Tell them I am safe. I do not want them to interfere." And with that she turned away from everyone and faced the door. Shaking his head in disbelief, the dog muttered he would be back and disappeared in a poof of smoke, returning to his summoner.

"You could of gone back home." Boromir spoke for everyone, his eyes soft.

"No. I will help you. Now shut up and get ready…" The door blast open and orcs begun to trickle in, Legolas and Sakura taking care of most. She neatly sliced as his arrows flew by, their teamwork impeccable. Right as things started looking up; the cave troll made his appearance and destroyed the rest of the doors.

"Shit! I'll take the troll!" Sakura yelled as she pulled her leather gloves on and jumped at the troll, fist in front of her.

"Shannaro!" Her fist flew into the troll's face, knocking it back. Upon landing her hands flew together forming seals. "Doton: Doryūheki!" Everyone stared in shock as a huge wall of earth flew around the hobbits, effectively protecting them from everything coming their way.

Not wasting any time, she sent chakra into her feet and jumped at the troll, flying through the air as her hands sped through more hand seals. "Doton: Doryūsō!" Huge spikes formed behind the troll that had just stood back up. Gathering chakra in her foot, she pounded into the troll, sending it the forest of spikes, killing it instantly. Covered in black troll blood, the adrenaline still pounding in her body, she turned around and faced the horror stricken looks on the orcs and Fellowship alike.

"Umm…" She stood their awkwardly, before an orc managed to recover and charged the earthen wall. Smirking, she body flicker and thrust her katana through the orc, ending it quickly. This seemed to wake the Fellowship who quickly dispatched the rest of the orcs with only a little bit of help from Sakura. "We can't do this forever." Sakura informed them as there was a slight break from the endless hoards of orcs.

"Sakura is right." Gandalf said, motioning for them to follow. They ran through the ancient dwarfen city, thousands of orcs perusing them. Sakura created shadow clones to hold them off. Right as they neared the end, a redish glow appeared and the orcs begun panicking and running away.

"Gandalf…" Sakura called, unsure what to do.

"Run! That beast is beyond all of you!" Gandalf shouted, worry lacing his tone. So they ran, the strange glow getting nearer and nearer. "Make for the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Running through the small passage, they came out in a huge cavern, a small bridge on one side that went over the endless pit. As the company ran, many orcs appeared and shot at them, only to be picked off by Legolas and Sakura. As they ran down the staircases, they begun to crumble, forcing Sakura to throw two of the hobbits at Aragorn and Boromir. Right as the platform fell sideways; she jumped faster and further than any creature to be found in middle earth.

"Don't ever wait that long again!" Legolas shouted at her as they continued to run. She ignored him, staying up front until she noticed the hobbits were all falling behind. Quickly creating three shadow clones, each picked up a hobbit and ran. Right as the made it halfway across the bridge, the wall burst open and a great black beast appeared, a flaming whip in on hand. Tossing Frodo to Aragorn Sakura yelled at them.

"GO! I can take it!" But Gandalf grabbed her arm and shook his head at her.

"This is my fight. You must guard the hobbits. You promised to save Middle Earth, and it would be unseemly for you to fall here. And your death would destroy us all, one most of all." And with that, he ran forward and stopped halfway on the bridge, bringing his staff down on the rock. The large beast stopped his fiery whip cracking. "You cannot pass,"

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" The thing reared up. "The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow." Sakura watched in horror, a sinking feeling in her gut. Right as she lunged to help, strong familiar arms grabbed her and picked her up, pulling her away from the scene.

"You shall not pass!" And the beast fell. Everyone shouted with relief, but Sakura saw what no one saw. She tried to get to Gandalf, but failed. The whip caught his foot and pulled him off the bridge. He made eye contact with them briefly before uttering his last words. "Run you fools." And he was gone.

"Sakura, you can't do anything." Legolas was serious; he almost never called her by name. "We must complete the quest. He would wish for you to keep moving." She nodded numbly before following everyone out, Frodo still screaming. They ran until finding a safe place by a river, where they collapsed.

"We shall stay…" Aragorn began, but Sakura cut him off.

"No. I can sense the orcs. They peruse us still. We must continue on." Still grieving, they ran into the woods, Sakura and Legolas taking the rear. _Gandalf knew about Legolas's feelings towards us. I think we need to clear that matter up._ Nodding at her Inner, she turned to Legolas and met his eyes.

"Legolas… I need to ask you something. What exactly do you…?" Sakura paused as Legolas laughed; the sound sending shivers through her body.

"What exactly do I feel? Well Edlothia, I think it is time you learned about elvish ways." But as he started to elaborate Sakura heard light footsteps.

"Aragorn!" She called, causing the group to stop. "Ten creatures surround us." And with that, the foreign elves made their presence known to everyone else. Before she could ask what they should do, Aragorn spoke to the leader in a beautiful language Sakura knew was elvish. They spoke for a short time before the elves lowered their weapons and lead them through the forest. Legolas stuck close to Sakura, the moment they had been having lost. Accepting she wouldn't learn the answer to her question, she was surprised to see they were in trees the same size as those back home, only these were silver.

"Lothlorien. Another home of the elves." Legolas whispered to her. Sakura turned to him and gave him a questioning gaze that he interpreted with ease. "No, this is not where I am from. Soon I will take you to meet my kin, the elves of Mirkwood. My father would be pleased to meet you." She smiled at him as they begun to ascend the stairs that lead to the tree tops. As they neared the top she noticed the curious looks she received from the elves. Before Sakura could think more on that thought, they entered a beautiful throne room, two gorgeous elves waiting for them.

"Welcome to Lothlorien." The man spoke. "Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimili son of Gloin, Boromir son of Gondor, Frodo, Samwise, Merodic, and Peregrin, Son's of the Shire, and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Sakura almost fell over at that revelation. "But, one companion you are missing." _What are we, a horse?_ Inner grumbled. Before Sakura could think of a retort, the blonde elven woman laughed.

"Celeborn, you have forgotten their female companion. Sakura, was it?" Sakura nodded, surprised. "Your mind is different than the others. It has a defense that is very amusing." Sakura blushed crimson when she realized it was Inner whom she spoke of. "I see. Gandalf has fallen into the shadow. Durin's bane has awoke. But, we must not dwell on that now. Let them rest." We bowed to the two leaders.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel." Legolas spoke, causing the elf woman to stare at him for several seconds, before turning to Sakura and smiling at her. The smile was too knowing for Sakura's taste.

"Of course. Go rest, for tonight we shall grief the loss of a special wizard." And with that, they swept out of the room, leaving the guards to show the Fellowship down to the beautiful area they would be staying for several nights.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me smile! I will attempt to update soon! Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story!**

**Until next time my fellow Lord of the Rings/Naruto lovers!**

-**Mineko**

**P.S. For anyone wondering, Edlothia means blossom in elvish. At least, the translator I used said so. It might not be, but for this story I am going to assume it does.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Mineko here, and i just wanted to say sorry! It took me awhile to get this one up, mostly because I was never satisfied with anything I wrote. If it hadn't been for vampiremisress96 I would of never gotten this one done. It might be a little choppy, but once again I promise I will go through and do some hardcore editing when this segment is finished. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I am not good enough to of written either one of the stories featured here. I'm just messing around with them.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"What's wrong Edlothia?" Sakura looked up at the blonde elf standing in front of her. The elves had sung throughout the evening in their beautiful language. Aragorn had told her it was in memory of Gandalf, the fallen warrior.

"I could've saved him." She whispered, a haunted look in her eyes that Legolas figured was often there. Sitting down by her, he grabbed her hand and held it while looking her in the eyes.

"Do not blame yourself. He told you not to fight that battle. You will play a key part in saving Middle Earth, I can feel it." She smiled at him, feeling somewhat better. Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed and let a single tear trace down her cheek.

Legolas's heart was pounding in his chest as she smiled at him. At first he had simply dismissed his interest in her as an interest in the unknown. Now he knew better. His father had often told him when he was a child about the feelings and elf will get when they see their one true love. Unfortunately not all elves would get to marry their love, and would often make do with another they feel for, but not as strongly.

At first it had been a nagging feeling in the back of his head, driving him to spend time with the girl. Then he couldn't stay away from her, almost like he had become addicted. That's when he realized he was already in too deep. He felt absurd amounts of jealousy towards Itachi, a man he had never even met. Finally he gave in to his desires, and was pleasantly surprised when she reproached the gesture. He had worried that ninja's didn't know how to love permanently, but he now knew that their emotions were stronger than normal men, meaning they loved more like elves.

"Legolas." He loved hearing his name as she rolled it in that strange little accent she had.

"Yes Edlothia?" Sakura shifted from her position so she was looking at him.

"What did you want to tell me about elvish customs?" She was curious, and secretly had a fear of hearing a rule about elves and humans hooking up. _Aragorn and that one elvish chick looked like they had a more than platonic relationship going for them._ Inner pointed out as Sakura waited for Legolas to continue.

"Sakura." He spoke as he sat up straighter, wanting to have a clear view of her face. "Elves… Well I guess you would say our emotions are stronger than other creatures. For that reason, it is physically and mentally impossible for us to ever fall in love with multiple people to this degree. I… I love you, with all of my heart. And I can't ever feel the same for anyone else." _Stupid! That was a little blunt!_ Legolas's mind yelled at him.

Sakura froze. He loved her. He loved her with all his heart, and had basically said elves only love one person this way throughout their entire life. Entire life can be a really long time when you are immortal. _Damn… We still don't know how we feel about him. We are horrible people._

"I… I… I have to go." She got up and took off, intending to be anywhere but with Legolas. She ran and ran until she came upon a strange water basin. Throwing herself down on the grass beside the basin, she started crying. She was crying for Legolas's confession, and for Gandalf's sacrifice. She also cried out all the tears she had held back after the Uchiha Clan destroyed her life. And the way Itachi had simply turned around, acting like he didn't care that he was getting married to some ditz of an Uchiha who had never even touched a kunai.

"My child, you have been through a very trying time." Sakura didn't even look up when Lady Galadriel appeared. The dark and treacherous part of her mind was now whispering that Itachi never loved her, and only wanted her for her position.

Galadriel sighed as she listened to the girl's mind fight. Crouching down, she put her hand on the shaking girl's body. When the girl looked up, her tear stained cheeks puffing in and out, she comfortingly spoke to the girl.

"Sometimes the easiest way to get over something is to share with another person. You can show me what happened, my dear child. For the Elven prince has feelings for you, and I can see you have them too, just yours are hidden deep down, buried by insecurities and weaker feelings for another man." Sakura nodded before telling her Inner to let the elf lady into her head.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

** "Itachi!" Galadriel looked around in wonder. She was in a strange wooden room that had fan like symbols decorating the walls. She stood behind a familiar pink haired girl and an extremely handsome black haired man. Sakura was gripping this man's hand tightly. They were facing a council of ten elders, one of which looked sad, the other nine just looked furious.**

** "Itachi, you have been brought before this council to learn of our rejection of your wish to marry this pink haired slut." She winced as Sakura looked down, and the black haired man, Itachi, eye's flashed with anger.**

** "Honorable Elders, I have chosen Sakura as my bride. She is powerful and…" The only man who wore an expression of regret interrupted. **

** "No Itachi. We have picked the woman who will marry you. The council reached a majority to overrule your choice." Galadriel realized this man did not wish for Itachi to marry a different woman.**

** "You will stop courting this whore and we will begin preparations for you to join Uchiha Mai in matrimony." Itachi closed his eyes in frustration before opening them again. This time they were red.**

** "I will not marry someone I am related to. I will marry Sakura or I will marry no one." Galadriel could feel his conviction but knew Legolas's was stronger.**

**"Insolence! If you do not marry Uchiha Mai we will remove your position as clan head and train Sasuke!" Itachi and Sakura stiffened at this. Finally Itachi growled angrily.**

** "I will rid myself of all of you one day." And with that the doors flew open and a black haired woman with a slime figure and revealing clothing ran in and jumped into Itachi's arms, pushing Sakura to the ground. Galadriel attempted to help the girl up, but went straight through her. So instead she turned around and watched Itachi attempted to drop the woman but she just grabbed him and dragged him out, talking about their wedding and children and everything. The council got up and followed.**

** "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." The man who had been against a forced marriage helped Sakura up, his eyes full of guilt and remorse.**

** "It… its fine, Fugaku-sama… He… he'll have a nice, obedient wife like the council wants." The girl trembled a little before pulling herself together. "Now, I have things to do it at hospital, so if you could excuse me…" The doors burst open and there was a man standing there, panting.**

** "Uchiha-sama, Sakura-sama, Madara has declared war on us!" The building shook from the force of an explosion and everyone ran outside. Galadriel was surprised by the appearance of the village and would've loved to see it when it was not on fire.**

** "Madara…" Sakura growled as the memory faded, searing the image of a flaming village in Galadriel's head forever**

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sakura had finally stopped crying. She hated crying, but this time there were so many pent up emotions and lack of training grounds that she couldn't just turn a field into rubble. _Elf lady is coming back._ Inner warned as Galadriel's eyes flickered open and focus on the girl. Before Sakura realized what was happening, the elf woman was hugging her, giving Sakura a mouthful of hair.

"I am sorry my child." Sakura was shocked to be receiving such a display from the queen of these elves. _Elves really are strange. _Sakura nearly laughed at Inner's comment before telling her to be quiet.

"My lady, I am sorry for reacting how I did. I should have better control on my emotions." Sakura wanted to slap herself for acting how she did.

"Do not apologize. Even if it is not a custom in you world to show emotion, you have been blessed with strong ones. May valor help you, for i fear this is only the begiDo not run from those who love you. They are the ones that will help you in the end."

Galadriel stood up, pulling the young girl with her. Legolas was both blessed and cursed with this one, but in her heart she knew that they would both help each other tremendously, and that they would have a happy ending, after a sea full of hardships.

"Thank you, my lady." Sakura smiled at the majestic elf, feeling a bond with her. "I think I shall go find Legolas. I now know what I need to do." She gave a slight bow before turning and walking several steps before coming to a halt. Feeling her face flush, she slowly turned back towards Galadriel and spoke. "Which direction is the camp?"

The elf woman's low laughter filled the air, causing the already red ninja to turn an even more alarming shade of red. "Come my child, I will show you." And they started walking until reaching the familiar tents. "This is as far as I will go. Be wise with your words." Galadriel cautioned before sweeping off. Taking a calming breath, Sakura quickly walked to the tent she knew to be the elf prince's.

"Legolas, may I come in? We need to talk."

* * *

**And done. Soooooooooo do you love it? Like it? Got any ideas? I would like to know! I promise once again I will do editing soon! I love all of you, and I do truly enjoy knowing how you feel! (Just no flames please.) Constructive criticism is welcomed, but writing is not my strongest subject, so I might not be able to do as good as some of the amazing people on fanfiction.**

**Until next time!**

**-Mineko**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! So to start things off, please don't hate me for this chapter! I know it is short (about a thousand words shorter than normal) and it isn't what some of you want, but I felt it was time to show how the Narutoverse was doing. I promise I will get the next chapter up sometime soon! So i hope you enjoy it and I really love getting your wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, Naruto or Star Trek (That last one probably doesn't make sense right now)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"What the hell do you mean she won't come back!?" Tsuande screamed at the lazy ninja. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"You see…" He began but the blonde Hokage cut him off.

"Save it. I'm calling in a council. We must discuss this with cell 1, team seven, team eight, team ten, team Gai, and the Uchiha's. Shiznue, assemble them in the office. "The brunette nodded and ran out of the office, ordering chunnin's to gather the requested people.

Minutes later Tsunade stood behind her desk, facing Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Genma, Aoba, Mikoto, and Fugaku. Team Gai was still unstable and Itachi was on a mission.

"You all have been called to this council to deal with a matter of a person we all hold dear. Haruno Sakura." At this everyone began talking, save Kakashi.

"What do you mean Baa-chan? We gave her the medallion! She should be here, believe it!" The obnoxious blonde kyuubi shouted. The sound of shattering of glass and screams from outside told everyone the desk had just excited the office, silencing them.

"Haruno Sakura has refused to come back." These words had the opposite affect that Tsuande had expected. Instead of outraged yells there was a deathly silence.

"Where is she?" Sasuke's voice rang out loud and clear. Tsuande sent a look at Kakashi, who quickly summoned Pakkun.

"Pakkun, would you care to tell us what transpired with Sakura?" The little pug huffed.

"A place called Middle Earth. When I appeared by her she was underground in a huge complex, accompanied by a group of nine people. These people were strange though. The only one I got a good look at was a blonde man standing with Sakura. He carried a bow weapon that shot projectiles at enemies. He had pointy ears.

"When I talked to Sakura, she had a weird sadness around her. It was like she belongs in two worlds now. She refused to come home and helped her group. The rest of the group was made up of four young children with hairy feet, a short bearded man with an axe, two middle aged civilians with swords, and an extremely old, temperamental man with a stick. Sakura sent me back right as the enemies appeared."

They sat for ages, absorbing this information. Konoha's sweetheart was not coming home. The best medic in the world would not be there to treat the last of the wounded. Finally Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I believe my apprentice is not having her brightest moment. We should keep this news secret, for I fear the elders will announce Haruno Sakura as a missing nin." There was a chorus of 'hai's.

"Tsuande-sama, will Sakura-chan ever come back?" Ino asked worriedly. Tsunade sighed.

"I wish I could say yes, but Sakura is headstrong and her heart is impressionable." Everyone understood the meaning in her words, even though none of them wanted to. Sakura could've fallen in love.

"Is there anything else?" The Uchiha clan head asked.

"No. you are all dismissed." They left in silence, even Naruto. As the door shut Tsunade sat down and cradled her head in her hands. "Uchiha, I can sense you lurking outside the window. Get your hoity toity ass in here." There was only silence after her announcement but when she looked up she saw the man standing in ANBU gear, a crow mask hanging at his hip.

"She isn't coming back." He stated in a tone so cold Tsunade shivered.

"No she isn't. At least not right now."

"Why?" They both knew there was more to her staying then just helping people.

"I suspect it has something to do with your wife." Itachi glared at the Hokage. "Don't look at me like that. We both know it is true." As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. He hated that woman with his very being, but couldn't do anything about it. Protecting Sasuke came first, and that meant making sure the clan didn't get their filthy hands on him.

"She still should come back. Konoha needs her." Tsunade scowled at his tone.

"You act like you don't care for her beyond Konoha's needs for her!" He cracked.

"What can I do? I can't endanger Sasuke. And even if I did, who says she would want to leave that pointy eared bastard she found?" He hissed angrily, eyes flashing.

"Maybe you should let Sasuke take care of himself! He is an adult and I spectacular ninja! He doesn't need you to babysit him or ruin his best friend's life for him!" Tsunade was angry now, and she didn't want to deal with this. "Get out of my office. Go back to your pretty little wife."

Itachi's vision went red for a moment as anger curled inside him, rearing its ugly head. He managed to get it under control. This was out of character for him. It was only his medic who could take care of herself. He bowed stiffly at the Hokage before body-flickering away. He walked like he always had, making sure not to let anyone see him in such a vulnerable state. Soon enough he arrived at his parents' house. He walked straight in and went to the room that had been his when he was a child.

"Itachi-kun?" Mikoto poked her head into her eldest son's childhood room. It had been rearranged by Itachi and Sakura long before the elders had stepped in. They had planned on making it their child's bedroom when the time came, seeing how they would inherit the head house. After Itachi had been formally married to that horrible Mai girl, things had changed. He refused to let her live in the main house or step into his and Sakura's bedroom.

"I will not be returning my house tonight. Officially I am out on a mission until Tuesday. Please Kaa-san, do not inform anyone of my arrival." She nodded in understanding, knowing her son hated Mai. She gently closed the door and went back to making dinner. She was going to talk to Fugaku about this.

* * *

**Crazy mother Uchiha is gonna kick some elders butts here soon! :) I'm sorry if Itachi or anyone else seems out of character, I don't mean them too! I also am taking liberties with Mikoto and Fugaku. Love it? Like it? Got any ideas? I would love to know! Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon!**

**Love**

**-Mineko**

**P.S. On a completely unrelated note, I just found a story I wrote several years ago that is an Itachi/OC. I am considering polishing it up and finishing it, but I want to know what you guys think of the idea. It is a slightly different take on Non-massacre and involves everyone after Pein's attack. Some serious shit goes down in Konoha. Tell me if you would be interested in reading it please!**


End file.
